User talk:Cpl. Dunn
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sniper: Ghost Warrior Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse RE: Yeah, too bad. --CodExpert 20:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What's up? So.. I was like wondering.... if I can haz admin powers? I seem to ask this on every wiki, but yeah. I don't have an Xbox (PS3) but I believe I could help with running the wiki and making templates and stuff. --ukimies 20:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but just to let you know, I'll be on vacation for a month or so, I'll be back on July 6. I'll only be able to edit then. -- 10:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hope so. -- 10:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Dunn!! What's this Wikia about? Can I be an Admin? It's okay if you don't give me that power. Price25 17:19. June 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Well. I can stay on the wikia, but I'm not sure I'm getting the game. But I can still help with the weapons pages and all of that. Price25 17:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin template Put it on your page: -- 13:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It was a better quality image, I guess we could have both. -- 20:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oof, I just noticed they were different, sorry. -- 20:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops, I just switched too quickly, I didn't notice the caption. I'm too fast. :D -- 20:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Links Ah, ok sorry I didn't know that. -- 09:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC Ops Techically all Adminisrtators are to be operators on IRC. Just to let you know. 03:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It's in there, but it isn't showing on the skin. --CodExpert 20:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for all the real-life bits of info, I suppose I just wanted to beef up the page a bit, but I'm sure they'll fill up once the game comes out. Also I spelt the title for the throwing knife page wrong, I don't think I can change it (I reported the page for incorrect content), and I feel a bit stupid for not spottng that before saving it. I guess only admin can change/delete article titles. This game looks like it's going to be brilliant, so I just want it to have a good wiki. Again, I apologise for that typo, and trying to cram that RL info in. I'm sorry, was that your face? 12:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Facepalm And now I'm sorry for forgetting to put that headline in the above message. It really is not my day today. ^ Damn You Dunn You beat me to the punch. Blinzy45 06:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn You Dunn You beat me to the punch. Blinzy45 06:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I was going to make this same wiki, but when I tried it said it already existed. Oh and sorry for not putting (sarcasm) Blinzy45 12:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I was going to do it out of genuine interest, because its a XBox exclusive and I play on PS3. Blinzy45 12:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You know what I mean. But I was thinking about being a PC Gamer just for this, its only $30 Blinzy45 12:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, then the website has their facts wrong. http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=78015 Blinzy45 12:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) No, the XBox version is $40 Blinzy45 12:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) hello hey dunn its me from the cod wiki 03:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) dunn please come back to the cod wiki we miss you :( 03:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Dang man Dude how many wikis are you on cause i've seen you lots of time on COD wiki also this games amazingPillsbury810 01:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Pillsbury810 Console? What console do you play on?Pillsbury810 04:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Pillsbury810 Ok well if you ever decide to get live just tell me I will give you my gamertagPillsbury810 04:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Pillsbury810 I completly understand dude I have to buy it with my birthday or Christmas money or else I dont have live either microsoft needs to lower there pricesPillsbury810 17:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Pillsbury810 Can I make videos for the wiki? I'm not so good at writing but I'm good at making videos :P Video with under line Sorry about the message thing again. A banana could use a wiki better than me :P By "Video with under line" I mean like the MK 23 page it went from the side to the bottom with "video" on top of my video with a underline. You forgot to add the M4 http://sniperghostwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/M4 "Signatures Suck :P" 19:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC)sc0P3z M4 just as I posted the message you already fixed it the M4 wasn't on the list so nevermind, sorry "Signatures Suck :P" 20:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC)sc0P3z 2 Questions 1.On the top of this page, why does it say your "offline"? 2.Is there anything you think I should do besides walkthroughs and demonstrations that I could upload? This Place Is A Ghost Town? There's barely a soul on this wiki. "Signatures Suck :P" 21:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC)sc0P3z You and ukimes are the only guys I know. and nobody else has anything to say so I guess there all just enjoying the ride :P The Article says it's an assault rifle In the game it is an assault rifle Is it ok to... take the wiki logo and make the black behind the title transparent? I think it would look a bit better "Signatures Suck :P" 21:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC)sc0P3z What do you think? --sc0P3z Thanks dunn How long does it usually take? --sc0P3z This place is like an unwanted baby. I think Wikia doesn't care about "the little guys" :( "Signatures Suck :P" 23:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC)sc0P3z Bedtime (read) It's GMT +1 where I live and it's 2:00 am so I'm gonna go to bed. I'll will come back online around 2:30pm/14:30. Night --sc0P3z P.S. Please let me now how the logo went. :P The logo is on the front page, 7th image I got rid of the black to make it look a bit more profensional I got to go in like 6 minutes see you soon , Sir ! *salutes* -_- I'm back I hate wating. -_- RE: Absence thingy Sure. (And sorry for the late reply, just got back from vacation). -- 08:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) So what do you think of the new logo? Better or worse? be back in 2 hours , tops. --sc0P3z Thanks :D and what do you mean by "we". you and sgt.Tyler? when it doesn't work on a page let me know I'll see if it works for me New Favicon.ico Consider using this as a new facvicon. I would have done it myself, but my PC can't save images in .ico format. Sc0P3z: another image May I alter the admins' default image so SGT. Tyler has a transparant background? Mainpage Work Hey there Cpl. Dunn, My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. With Sniper Ghost Warrior 2 coming out soon, I thought I would revisit the wiki and update the mainpage, nav, and skin! I'll likely get started tomorrow, so let me know if you have any requests, suggestions, input, etc. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC)